Merciless Love
by yourmirroroferised
Summary: AU, OOC Dumbledore! This story exlpores Hogwarts without a certain professor. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything therein.

A/N: I don't know where this one came from. It just did. So here it is.

Warning: VERY AU, OOC Dumbledore.

Merciless Love

Ron blinked.

His jaw seemed to be slamming against the rest of his skull as a sort of aftershock from Harry's punch caused him to shake his head. He could not remember a time when Harry had punched him. And after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Ron had assumed that Harry's temper would deflate slightly. But from the anger in the eyes that flashed above him, Ron had jumped to an erroneous conclusion.

Hermione hustled forward as all the other students in the hall spread back to the farthest reaches the walls would allow.

"Potter, you are going straight to the Headmaster."

It was Snape. Why, of all the professors, did Harry have to fly off the handle in front of that greasy git? Ron's head whipped around magnetically as he watched Snape drag Harry off to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore growled from behind his desk. Harry always hated going into the Headmaster's office. It seemed like a mad-scientist's laboratory from Muggle science fiction films. The smoking and creaking instruments seemed to all be watching the perpetrators that entered for punishment. And the covered up pictures that hung on the wall made the room seem dusty and unnaturally deprived of life. "Causing trouble again?" His icy blue eyes shot like daggers at Harry's defiant glare.

"He punched Mr. Weasley, Headmaster." Snape practically sang.

"Thank you Severus. Would you be available to play chess tonight?" Dumbledore barked as Snape departed.

"Of course, Headmaster!" Snape bowed as he slipped out the door.

"Now, Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore sighed in exasperation as his face reluctantly turned back to Harry's.

"Don't you start with this again!" Harry yelled, his temper forcing him to jump up from the chair he had recently been pushed into. "You wanted him dead didn't you?"

"Sirius?" Dumbledore laughed, "I couldn't care less what happened to your foolish godfather!"

"You just don't understand do you?" Harry spat, his nails digging into his palm as he fought the urge to punch something again.

"Understand what, Harry?" Dumbledore scoffed, "I am the most powerful wizard of the age! I understand all the mysteries of the universe!"

"No. No you don't," Harry countered, "You don't understand love, do you? You've never had someone close to you that you cared about! Sirius was the closest I'll ever have to a father! And if you know what it felt like, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

Dumbledore stood now from his side of the desk. And Harry became very frightened. He had rarely seen the Headmaster stand. And he looked horribly hunched, grimy and yet, powerful. The ceiling suddenly became a swirling mass of dark clouds, and Dumbledore bellowed, "I DO NOT KNOW LOVE?"

Harry was nearly knocked over by the sheer volume of his voice. He began to scramble toward the door.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE, HARRY POTTER!!" Dumbledore hurled after him. Harry nearly fell he was running so fast down the stairs.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sighed. They were gathered on the couch in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed. Harry had apologized, and then told them his fantastic encounter with the Headmaster. "Have you never read … Oh, never mind, I'll just tell you!"

"Tell us what?" Harry asked. He turned to Ron, who was usually equally puzzled by Hermione's obscure references to books. But Ron was staring into the fire. "You know what she's talking about?"

"Most people in the wizarding world know about Dumbledore's fiancée" Ron mumbled. "I forgot that you grew up with Muggles…"

"Well, maybe one of you could tell me why I made such a huge mistake by saying that…"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well…."

Back at his desk, Albus Dumbledore had cooled down again. He was statuesque as he beheld a magical picture frame. There was a gorgeous woman smiling back at him, smiling despite the cracked glass from the times he had thrown the frame across his office. He had forgotten about the scalding power of love. Looking at her again, his soul was painfully aflame. Why was he such a fool? Why did he let such nonsense happen to him in the first place?!

The door opened again, and a short, angular woman peered tentatively into the office.

"Ah, Professor Fey!" Dumbledore sat up straight, hastily casting the frame deep into his desk. "Any problems? Are your Gryfindors settling down after Mr. Potter's outburst?"

"They are doing fairly well, Headmaster." She mumbled softly, "I was wondering if you… well… Harry said that you…"

"I am fine, Morgana," Dumbledore snapped, his ire returning.

"Ah, right. I will see you tomorrow, Headmaster." She slipped quickly from the scene.

A/N: Well there will be more chapters. Please Review.


	2. Cruel Hallucination

Disclaimer: I own RIEN!!

A/N: So I now remember why I wrote this! So many people write angst about Albus dying. But what if… well, just read it!

"I don't remember exactly when this happened," Hermione began.

"Mum told me it was when You-Know-Who was first coming to power. She and dad had just gotten engaged."

"So that would have been in 1969." Hermione calculated.

"How do you know how long my parents have been married?" Ron stared, slightly awed, but mostly worried.

"Honestly, Ron! Do you never listen to what goes on in your house?" Hermione sighed, "Anyway, several years before that, Hogwarts had acquired a new professor."

"What did he teach?" Harry asked, curious.

"SHE taught Transfigurations, and was the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryfindor as well." Hermione rattled off the facts as if straight from a book. "She was a strong fighter and had helped Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald. She had a very famous role in the final battle."

"You're going about this all wrong!" Ron shook his head, "Harry, mate, THIS is how it all started."

Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his quarters. The fire was the only light in the entire room. But even it was able to cast a light on the dusty shelves. Hidden under the dusty were portraits of smiling people, oddly similar to the shadow of a man who sat in the wing-backed chair by the fire. The chair next to his was empty. But his stupor-ridden eyes kept materializing a woman in that negative space.

"Albus!" Her sing-song accent chided, "Why do you live like this?"

A snap came from Albus' throat. It was supposed to be a laugh, but his hear t had forgotten how to make that sound. "It's easy for you to ask that question, seeing as you've been dead for the past thirty years." He swiveled his creaky neck to glare at the apparition "You deceased souls forget the agony of the living so easily."

"Do you know, Albus, you are nothing like the man I knew." The illusion played with his mind in another game, "Where is the smile? The twinkling eyes? " the shade slinked closer to the arm of the chair, almost leaning down to brush the grizzled cheek.

"LEAVE ME, FOUL ILLUSION!" Albus roared, unable to stand the pain. The room was, as it had always been, completely void. Not even the firelight dared to twist into haunting memories.

As the taunting hallucination had leaned, Albus had imagined he could smell Minerva's perfume. The smell had clouded his swollen eyes. He had tried so hard to forget her, but his lover still managed to permeate every chink of his mind. He could never be happy without her. In desperation, he threw himself onto his bed and attempted to doze. Sleep was so painful, Albus was incredibly desperate to resort to isolating himself that way.

As soon as his eyes drifted closed, he began to remember…

The headache was winning. Starring at the skyscrapers of applications, Albus was nearly certain his head would explode before he got through a quarter of them. His head turned to the snoozing portrait of the former occupant of this office. "Armando, how did you ever manage?" Albus sighed.

Suddenly coming to life, the smiling old man quipped, "Well, I never recall having to fill three posts at once! This is pretty rough, old boy!" he smiled encouragingly, "Just take them one at a time; I'll help keep you awake!"

"Longbottom, Augusta," Albus read aloud, "Wait… she has a son at Hogwarts!"

"Probably wants to keep an eye on him… She always was that type …"Dippett murmured unceremoniously.

"Hmm… Prewett, Fabian," Albus unconsciously twitched as he read the name, "What one earth?"

"I think Hogwarts has had enough of the Prewett twins for several generations!" Armando groaned.

"Right! Next! McGonagall, Minerva," Albus stopped. His mind instantly played an unbidden smile from the exceptionally beautiful and talented student from several decades ago.

"She was a very nice student!" Armando reminded, "Someone who has a portrait at the Ministry says that she worked as an Auror. Fairly high-up. Suffered a pretty severe injury recently. Maybe she wants to take it easy?"

"Little does she know!" Albus sighed, gazing out the piles of snow outside of the castle; and then at the stacks of paper, which made the snow drifts seem miniscule.

"Why not give her an interview?" Armando suggested.

"All right!" Albus tried his best to be nonchalant. "Gordon, Ariadne…"

A/N: This may be short. But I will try to get more next week! Please continue to review!


	3. A Little Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything contained therein

A/N: This has taken a while. But with my new job, I should have much time to write.

"So what was her name again?" Harry stopped Hermione in the middle of her recitation.

"Minerva McGonagall." Hermione repeated impatiently, "She stepped into three positions after Armando Dippet died in the middle of the term. She had been an Auror, and was a very impressive witch. Some say that, while she was alive, she was the most formidable witch of the age."

Ron butted in. "She was a tremendous fighter! She helped Dumbledore kick Grindelwald into Nuremburg!!"

Hermione glared at the interruption," Anyway, as I was saying, Ronald!!"

Minerva McGonagall collapsed into the inviting deep velvet cushions of the nearest chair in her quarters. Her first week of classes was officially behind her. She was a professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How authoritative, how respectable! Her mother and father would be glad that she had finally moved out of the spell dodging job of an Auror. She had always enjoyed the comfort of Hogwarts, a quiet fortress in which one could contemplate the outside troubles from a removed, unemotional distance.

And there was much to think about. She had been fighting ever since she got out of Hogwarts. But she needed to find some peace for herself. She needed to get cleanse her mind of the constant dirt and cloud of war. And she was tired of being lonely.

Just as she had sunk to a comfortable place in the cushions, an interruption resonated from the door.

"Probably another Gryfindor fighting about the last Quidditch…" Minerva sighed to herself as she pushed herself up out of the chair. She opened the heavy planked door to the smiling face of the Headmaster. She blinked.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall!" Albus took up in the absence of her hospitality.

"Good evening, Headmaster!" Minerva caught up with herself. "Forgive me! I am merely a bit weary after my first week of teaching duties!" She stepped back to allow him into the room, "Won't you come in! Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nothing to apologize for, Minerva! I know you must be exhausted! I only wanted to stop by to see if there was anything you wanted and how your first week as a professor has been!"

"Do have a seat!" Minerva smiled. "What would you like to drink?"

"I would simply like a hot cocoa!" Albus smiled, "But, after the week you've had, you should feel perfectly entitled to something stronger!" He nodded toward the antique liquor cabinet in the corner.

Several hours later, Minerva was curled up on the couch in front of the fire… her voice slightly greased by alcohol. "You know, when you walked up to the door, you asked what I wanted…"

"I did!" Albus smiled. He had avoided alcohol. But he was intoxicated by the presence of his new colleague. During her school years, Minerva had always been charming. But now that charm was seasoned with experience. She was enchanting, and despite the fact that he should have left hours ago, Albus was simply followed every word she uttered, as a lost child follows bread crumbs.

"I want peace, Albus," Minerva sighed, and pulled the tartan throw closer around her shoulders. "I'm tired of constantly having to watch my back and go home to an empty house out of fear." Minerva whispered, "I've avoided comfort, simply from the fear that it would be destroyed. But I must move beyond that now! I must decide what I want and find it, with fearing the outside! I'm not young anymore, Albus. I need to figure out my life."

"Minerva, it's never going to be safe! But happiness must be grabbed from every moment." He sat back in the large chintz armchair in front of the fire and sighed. "I have seen so many people live and die in fear. I will not let myself live that way!"

By the new year, Minerva and Albus were irreparably in love.

Albus burst into the dusty closet at the back of the library. Madame Pince jumped at the disturbance and cringed as she saw the corner of the Headmaster's robes whip into the ancient room.

"Where is it?!" He roared. Students doing weekend assignments quickly gathered their books, quills and parchment, and cleared the room. None wanted to be caught in the same room as an angry Headmaster. "I know it's here!! The Daily Prophet October 24th 1971! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE A COPY MADAME PINCE!?" The outraged wizard hurled out of the closet. He towered authoritarianly over the elderly librarian.

"Allow me to search for you, Headmaster," She replied quietly slipping into the room. She quickly found the desired item. "Will there be anything else, sir?" The tweedy woman winced as the drunk wizard exhaled and roughly jerked the paper from her hands.

"Yes." She looked up, "Get out." He snapped bluntly. The little woman ran.

With trembling hands, Albus pulled open the paper, desperately trying to skim for the correct article. But the letters refused to arrange themselves into cohesive words. Finally he saw the words that again solidified his inner demon from so many years past.

A/N: Apparently, these chapters are inherently short. I appreciate reviews. Thank you to my singular reviewer from the last chapter.


	4. Stance and Roar

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"So they were in love? Just like that?" Harry gagged. Love still didn't sit very well with his stomach. "Didn't they get in trouble? They were both teachers and everything!"

"That's what my mum always told me." Ron shrugged, blushing.

"There were a few rules against teachers being in a relationship! But since he was Headmaster, not to mention a very prominent member of the wizarding community, Albus Dumbledore was allowed to reinvent the rules." Hermione looked slightly miffed that a rule had been broken.

"Well, mum told me that the story was all over the newspapers. Everyone was celebrating the happiness of the two of the world's most powerful magical souls." Ron spat out the next part, "Some 'perfect for each other' tosh… complete nonsense, if you ask me."

"I think it was very sweet." Hermione sighed, "It's hard to imagine our Headmaster as being in love though…"

"Or being happy at all for that matter," Harry followed, "I don't recall ever seeing him smile."

"He doesn't" Ron muttered, "hasn't since… Well"

"Oh! Get on with the story!" Harry begged impatiently.

"This one says we are the couple to end all couples!" Minerva was leisurely paging through several clippings from recent newspapers celebrating their engagement and speculating on wedding dates. "Ha! The Quibbler claims we are part of a bizarre scheme to bring more illegal kneazles into the country. "

"Hmmm… that one may be right! I'm pretty sure there was a kneazle in my bed last night. She was very fierce and desperate too, so she probably did get here illegally," Albus dead panned from behind the book he was reading.

"Kneazles! That sounds incredibly dangerous!!" Minerva snuggled closer to him.

"It is terribly dangerous!" Albus laid the book aside and whispered, "I think you should come and make sure that my bed is free of kneazles!"

"Oh Albus!" Minerva gasped, pretending to be scandalized.

Albus laughed and scooped her up off the couch, dashed to the bedroom, and shut the door.

During Valentine's Day weekend, Albus and Minerva planned their wedding. It was set for early May.

But another plan was being laid that weekend. It started with Professor Claudius' announcement that he would be retiring after that term. Albus had all ready began to interview several candidates. One in particular caught his interest. He shared the encounter with Minerva.

"Tom Riddle?" Minerva cringed, "was he not that horrible boy that always seemed so dark and suspect? A lot of terrible things happened while he was at Hogwarts. Very suspicious things…"

"I realize that, my dear. I find it very odd that he should be looking for work here at the exact same time that Professor Claudius decided to resign without explanation." Albus mumbled, mulling over a bushel of ideas in his mind, "Why is he so determined to pursue these dark interests? I wish there was some way…" Albus moved into his musings.

"A way? To do what, darling?" Minerva leaned over the arm of her rocker to peer at the pile of applications.

"I wish there was a way to cleanse him of his bitterness and evil intensions! A way to save him and show him love…" Albus let the papers fall onto his lap. "I've seen this before. I am afraid of what will happen."

Minerva stood, moved the papers aside and sat on his lap. "Grindelwald. I know, Albus! I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I too wish there were a way to save him. And if you want me to, I will do anything in my power to try to help him."

"Thank you, dearest," Albus rested his head on the top of Minerva's soft hair, "I only hope it won't come to that!" He reveled in the soft lavender waft of her raven hair.

The library had never beheld such a moving scene. The great, unfeeling lump, the completely impenetrable Headmaster of Hogwarts was now a quivering, melting heap of emotion. He was leaking emotion all over a thirty-year-old copy the Daily Prophet.

The words were on the page. Firm, stark black ink decried the tragedy. They told the harrowing tale of the heroic struggle. Oh, the bitter malice with which Albus Dumbledore read those words. "Heroic stuggle", no misnomer had ever been more grievously misplaced. It had been a massacre. A slaughter of innocence once again initiated at his behest.

The chair groaned as the Headmaster of Hogwarts put forth the gargantuan effort to heave himself from the chair. But he finally stood. And then he roared. He screamed in frustration, shame and fury at what had happened all those years ago. He screamed at what was now.

"MINERVA!! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME?! DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE BECOME?!" he roared several of the feebler books trembled, several books in the restricted section sneered. They knew this man had lost his soul, his hope, and any chance of happiness many, many years ago.

A/N: yep. Short and sweet. Next update should be fairly soon. Review. Thank you to my faithful reviewers. You know who you are, you know you are loved.


	5. Derailment

Disclaimer: NOT mine

A/N: I know I haven't updated in eons. Sorry. Here you go.

"You're joking" Harry scoffed at the end of Hermione's narrative, "And Ron, you were very quick to pick up on this! I almost believed the two of you!"

"Harry!" Hermione sighed, falling against the back of the chair. "We're serious! There really was such a person as Minerva McGonagall!"

"Come on, Harry!" Ron cajoled.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" Harry eyed the sincerity in their voices suspiciously.

"Why are you so caustic all of a…" Hermione stopped midsentence, "Hang on! Harry, I know exactly how to prove to you she existed!"

"You do?" Ron's eyebrows shot up several inches.

"We're going to the library!" Hermione shouted cheerfully.

Both boys groaned simultaneously "Hermione!"

"We just got out of there from exams!" Ron whined.

"Oh please! We left eh library two whole days ago! Now come on! We'll find old school records and I'll show you Professor McGonagall!"

"What's wrong, Albus?" Minerva sighted as Albus made another atrocious mistake in his chess game. "Your mind is entirely somewhere else!"

"What is he planning, Minerva?" He asked without actually looking up from the chess board.

"Tom Riddle? Oh, Albus!" Minerva put down her teacup and walked away from the game, "How do you know anything will happen? I mean…" Albus looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I have been harping on it, haven't I?" Her husband of ten years shook his head, "But we cannot afford to give him an ounce of leeway! It hasn't been long since Grindelwald was hiding in the shadows destroying millions of people. Riddle must be stopped before he goes that far."

"I know. I just wish I could have you to myself for one night!" Albus looked hurt at that remark. Minerva recanted, "What has he been doing?"

"He's been seen in several cities of eastern Europe, as well as Durmstrang," Albus replied, halting as recognition catapulted into Minerva's eyes.

"Easter Europe!" Minerva started putting the pieces together. "The Muggles are holding piece conference in Geneva to formulate a way to strengthen Eastern Europe against, what do they call it, Communism!"

"Yes! They are indirectly rebelling against the regime of that despicable wizard Rasputin and his blood thirsty puppet Stalin." Albus grinned sharply as his wife caught on.

"Muggle-hater Riddle won't stand that!" Minerva calculated, "And the president of the United States, and the Muggle Prime Minister, the French President, the Chancellor of Germany, and several South America Dignitaries will be there! If anything were to go wrong at this conference, chaos would ensue in the muggle diplomatic world for years afterward! But what will he do?" Minerva froze at the same question her husband had been pondering.

"He could be looking to simply gather information or he could be finding supporters on the continent. But my guess is, he's going to test his own power. He could go for sabotage."

"What can we do to stop him?" Minerva had engaged the strategizing portion of her mind to the utmost. "You cannot go! With your name and prominence, you will surely be recognized!"

"Well, I am going to talk to Alastor Moody about slipping half a dozen Aurors into the conference. Perhaps, their subtle presence will hinder any power grabs on Riddle's part."

A week later, Albus was again deeply pondering a problem.

"What is it tonight, love?" Minerva walked in with her stack of ungraded essays. "are you nearly out of lemon drops?" She teased.

"No, I still have some that you gave me at Valentine's Day." Albus smile dropped, "No, I just came from the Auror department. Alastair himself has volunteered to go!"

"Wonderful! He's very talented…"  
"But only one other Auror." Albus finished darkly.

"What?! Minerva dropped her essays, "Why on earth?!"

"The Ministry claims I'm being over-protective . They don't feel it necessary." Albus looked exhausted. Minerva picked up her essays, and sat heavily on the couch next to her husband. Together they stared into the space before them.

"I will go, Albus." Minerva murmured, after several thought-filled moments.

"Minvera, I…" Albus began, reaching over to take her hand.

"It doesn't matter what we feel." Minerva met his hand halfway. "There is so much more at stake now. And you cannot go yourself. I was an Auror once, you know. I can hold my own in a battle."

"Of course," Albus sighed, "You're right. But it's only natural for me to worry about the most prescious thing in the world to me."

"The most precious thing in the world." The Headmaster whispered as her ran his hand over the yellow newspaper clipping, "So precious and so fragile."

Young voices burst into the silence. They were irreverently laughing "Did you see Malfoy's face? He looked as if Christmas had been canceled!" the laughter grew.

"Shhh! We're in the library!" a girl's voice chided, "Now the school records are over here." There was a pause covered with suppressed laughter, "Right here! Professor Minerva McGonagall!"

A/N: So I'm not a history buff, but you can get picky about it if you want. Sorry for any anachronisms. Please Review.


	6. Crumbling

Disclaimer: if I was JKR, I would have had this story done by now…

AN: Profuse apologies. I was getting settled into my lovely new school in the city, so I've been crazy busy. But good news! My new job has lots of down time. So my fic life might be able to dramatically improve! I will at least be able to finish this!!

Minerva, Alastor, and Edward Bones were nervously dancing around the room, waiting for the hands on the clock to march toward their departure. It was a crisp October morning, so their breath could be seen in the bar's air, and the cold snapped through the cracks in the boards. Only minutes now, only minutes. Albus would rush in between Ministry meetings as they waited in the private room of the Hog's Head. They would receive final instructions and warnings and then depart for the conference.

With a pop, Albus was in the midst of their pacing patterns. Minerva leapt toward him. They embraced, Albus forced himself to let go.

"Everything is ready!" Albus announced, "I have secured a portkey for you, the conference will begin in a few hours. There will be a brief recess, and then they will resume the negotiations. The most important people to cover will be the President of Western Germany, the French President, the Muggle Minister, and the American President. Make sure they are safe at all times. Keep your eyes open. Constant vigilance." He gave what should have been a reassuring grin to Alastor. "I would come with you…"

"We need you here. We'll be fine, Albus. We're all perfectly capable adults." Alastair stood at attention. Edward Bones nodded in assent. Minerva gave him her firmest look.

Albus made the rounds shaking hands. But when he got to his wife, he pulled her into a desperate kiss. Stepping back regretfully, "Come back to me." He whispered.

With that, they stepped up to the portkey, a solid black clip-board, and were gone. Albus took a plumbing, steadying breath. As he exhaled, he zipped up his stoic exterior and was gone as well. As soon as he left, the bartender trundled in and began sweeping up the room.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Albus bellowed. He erupted from the chair and his voice filled the entire cavernous library, rattling the shelves. "HOW DARE YOU MENTION HER NAME!!"

Hiding between the shelves, the tiny trio shrank back, trying their best to melt into the shelves. The headmaster stumbled to the end of their aisle, a horrible demon with flaming red eyes. Even after facing a troll, dealing with a reincarnated Voldemort, and surviving finals, the students cowered at the rampaging headmaster.

They were sure that they were going to be murdered. Torn limb-from-limb simply for mentioning the hallowed name of the Headmaster's deceased fiancée. En masse, they rose from the floor, and then shot off in different directions. Harry was good at hiding, he'd had practice with Dudley. He found a low, empty shelf to tuck into. Hermione hid in a cabinet and charmed the door closed. Ron stood his ground, too scared to move at the end of the hall.

"You ungrateful brats have NO IDEA how much I have sacrificed to give you your miserable, pointless lives!!" Albus roared, "And SHE gave EVERYTHING!! EVERYTHING so your thick skulls could sit in these classrooms!! And what have you learned? What have you learned?!" He'd made it to the end of the first row, and was closing in on Ron's row. He blazed hotter with every step. "You STILL fight and kill each other EVERYDAY!! You go out, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

He was throwing his shadow on Ron's aisle now. Dumbledore lurched forward. "Do you know what happens when you stick your nose into trouble?" Ron could smell the alcohol stench. In a few seconds, Dumbledore would stretch out his hands to kill him.

Minerva was pressed up against the wall quietly observing the glacial process of diplomatic negotiations. It was her job to follow the West German Chancellor. So she was on the ground floor in the main meeting hall listening to him deliver his plea for help. Alastor was monitoring Britain and France in their closed negotiations. Meanwhile, America was safeguarded by Edward Bones, as their president attended a tactical meeting. Adding to the security, Minerva could feel the thrumming of the temporary wards they had thrown up around the structure. No one would be able to apparate into the building and cause havoc.

The German Chancellor's speech spoke of the sorrow and the pain separated families suffered. The need and the squalor that these trapped families lived in was horrific. The Chancellor condemned the free world, his own dominion included, for allowing such massive slaughter to go on under their own eyes. Minerva herself was nearly connected to the cause. The speech was crashing to a crescendo. He was demanding a stand against the forces of tyranny. The wards began to tingle. Minerva attempted to tap into Moody's thoughts to check the state of the rest of the building.

Before she had time to process his thoughts, the room began to fill with smoke. Minerva rushed toward the podium to the Chancellor. She encountered someone on her way up to the platform. They began to cast spells at her. Fearing for the safety of the Muggles, Minerva concentrated all of her efforts on projecting a massive shield charm. The smoke was beginning to fade, and she made a lunge for the figure, pulling him down. Minerva couldn't see the face, it was covered by a terrible, twisted mask. But she held tight, and sent patronuses to Bones and Moody. The attacker threw her off, and began casting spells again, it was a duel now. She had no choice. If she tried to move the crowd to a safe distance, the attacker would go for the dignitaries. _No, _she thought to herself_ It's better to keep him occupied this way_. Her opponent had considerable skill, besting her own by far. But she struggled to deflect the curses.

There was a commotion in the foyer, and Minerva was terrified that more attackers had penetrated the campus. But soon there was the sound of dueling. It was Alastor and Edward, come to her rescue. There must have been an army out there. But that one second was all her attacker needed. A spell hit her right under her ribs, and she was knocked back against the wall. She fought back, desperately. But she was unable to stand up from the wall.

The attacker threw a final spell "_Bombardo!!" _

The wall above her crumbled. Minerva looked into the eyes of her attacker; and cast a final, fatal spell before she was covered.

A/N: I promise, with my new job, I will be able to update again before the weekend. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm looking for plot bunnies for my next fic… if anybody has any suggestions.


	7. Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: This should be the last chapter. Then I will go plot bunny shopping on ADMM.

His worst fears solidified as klaxons began to sound in the Ministry's Hallways. Something had gone wrong Alastor had notified the Ministry that he was in danger. Albus knew aparation was impossible even for him at this point. He had to get farther out of the building. Dumbledore brushed past emergency medical crews who were all ready departing for the site of the attack. The Aurors had responded minutes ago.

There was chaos everywhere. Apparating didn't change the situation. The building was chaotic as well. There were hoards of Muggles milling aimlessly outside the building. None of them appeared to be hurt, merely dazed and frightened. There were people walking around with Muggle television cameras pointing them in various places… and people sticking large black ice-cream cones at people's mouths. But Dumbledore didn't see any of this. He was only interested in hearing the words of one person. Sprinting into the main conference room , by sheer instinct, he caught sight of a non-Muggle medical team. A tired looking Emergency Medi-witch stepped up to him.

"ALBUS!" She tried to hold him back. Albus had to restrain himself from casting her aside. Healer Pomfrey decided he meant business, "Minerva is over this way…" She didn't need to ask, but simply hustled in the direction she had pointed, knowing he would follow.

"How?" Albus panted.

"How is she doing?" Poppy interpreted. "Albus…" They had reached a partition that was set up next to the wall. She motioned behind the partition.

Dumbledore stepped around, and instantly felt his stomach turn inside out. Minerva was buried in the pile of rocks. She was badly bruised, and only free from the shoulders up. There was blood, her blood, everywhere. He stepped quickly back around the partition before she caught sight of him.

"Why isn't someone doing something?!" he nearly screamed at the teary-eyed Poppy, "Why is she still in that pile of rubble? Why isn't she at St Mungos? She can be fixed!! She HAS to be healed!!"

"Albus Dumbledore, it would only cause her more pain to be moved, and at this point, she's received so much damage, it would do absolutely no good." Poppy was crying now, "Don't you remember? She's my best friend! If I could do anything in right now… ANYTHING!! I would…"

"How long?" Albus asked quietly.

"Less than an hour," Poppy sobbed, "she's loosing blood fast."

Albus stepped back around the corner to begin the worst hour of his life.

Minerva couldn't feel anything anymore. Anything but happiness at having Albus there with her, and pain at having to leave him soon. She held his hand, and he told her about his day, as she had requested. She was smiling. After all, she had sacrificed her life protecting freedom and justice in the world. But she was going to miss Albus, and all the years she could have spent with him. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek. But she could never catch up with the constant fountain pouring down Albus' face for the past hour.

Things were beginning to get fuzzy. She knew Albus was still talking, but the words didn't make sense. In fact, she couldn't see him anymore. There was only his hand, the feeling of his voice vibrating. It was beginning to get very cold and dark. The voice was starting to get panicked; the hand closed on hers and shook.

"Don't worry, darling," Minerva sighed dreamily, "I won't be long. You'll see me again soon."

"NO! MINERVA!!" Those were the last words she understood. The tone was so piercing and desperate.

"I love you, dearest." She was so tired. But it would only be a little sleep, and then she would be with Albus again. And this time, there would be no bother of evil wizards.

Poppy stood at a respectful distance. Her best friend in the entire world was no longer in this world. It was tragic watching her fiancé grasp urgently at the limp hand, trying to pull her back to his side. There was nothing more she could do. Nothing more, except fall apart. Forever, every day.

Walking out of the building, she saw all the dazed Muggles. It was nearly impossible to not scream at them, condemn them for the blind existences. _My best friend just DIED for you!!_ She thought furiously at the entire crowd _And none of you will ever know!!_ She was pulled into a crowd of returning healers and whisked back to the Ministry.

Ron was shaking. It was officially hopeless. The furious Head of Hogwarts was storming down the aisle, ready to spill blood. All he could do was hope for a quick end.

"I HAVE GIVEN EVERYTHING TO THIS SCHOOL AND YOUR EDUCATION, YOU…" Dumbledore froze in the middle of his screaming, and whispered, "Minerva?"

Ron was even more worried now. The Headmaster was looking at the space next to him speaking to the wall. This was not good. True, he wasn't charging at Ron anymore. But the man was talking to walls…

"BLOODY HELL!!" Ron shrieked. The wall was no longer blank. He was standing next to a beautiful, graceful raven haired witch. She was smiling, but on second glance, Ron could see the books on the shelf through her semi-transparent cheeks.

"What do you want?" Albus snapped at the witch. Ron jumped a tiny bit.

The Apparition that held Dumbledore's gaze sighed, "Albus, it was never meant to be this way. I was never meant to die, but most of all, you should not have grown so bitter. Hogwarts should be a place of warmth and love."

"And it was!!" Albus began to yell again, "It WAS!! Until you left…"

"Oh, Albus…" The woman reached out to touch his cheek. The Headmaster tried to catch her hand, but it fell through to his own skin. "You must move beyond this cruel quirk of time. I am waiting for you someday. That day is sooner than you think. But in the mean time, you have a duty to this world. You have so much power for good that you refuse to put to use. You will never be able to reach our meeting place that way. Examine yourself, Albus Dumbledore. You have much to consider."

"It has torn me up, Minerva! Not to have you near me." Albus sighed.

"Ah, but I am. I am always with you. Time is so much broader than we ever believed. I am always kissing you, always sitting beside you, always laughing with you, always loving you." She smiled, and a bit of light trickled down her cheek.

"I am always loving you…" Albus seemed to brighten. Ron realized he was attempting to smile. "When, Minerva? When can I be beside you again?"

She laughed, "You still don't understand, do you?" The form was beginning to disappear, "You are always with me. And soon, you will realize this too. Soon, Albus Dumbledore, soon."

"Soon…" Albus whispered. The witch was gone. The Hogwarts Medi-witch rushed into the library.

"Albus!" She threw across the room, assuming she would have to save Ron from the thrashing he so closely avoided. "Headmaster, I have your medication prepared." She looked old, wrinkled, tired. This was not the first time she had had to intervene.

"That will not be necessary, Poppy," Albus sighed. And as he turned about, Poppy could have sworn she saw him smile. "I have all the medication I will ever need."

The Medi-witch stared after him in puzzled worry. He WAS smiling!

A/N: Okie dokie. Next story! Please tell me what you thought of this little jaunt.


End file.
